User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Edit warring http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/User:Keanu2010 This guy's edit warring with me over Russell in the Hole. Hua Xiong (talk) 02:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :All sorted. User warned for edit warring. Messi1983 (talk) 19:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.232.249.92 :::There's this guy too. Hua Xiong (talk) 12:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) AIM I tried to reply to you, but for some stupid reason on AIM, the messages never went through. Messi1983 (talk) 03:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :On my version you logged out and didn't come back. Probably someone's connection flickered off just long enough to mess up AIM. Jeff (talk| ) 04:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I got a message saying "Dang, we cannot send messages from this end" or to that effect. Messi1983 (talk) 05:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::It's done it again haha! Messi1983 (talk) 01:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Decided to do it again when trying to reply to you. I've uninstalled it, and will reinstall it soon. Messi1983 (talk) 02:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Dude, AIM is a pain in the arse for me. My messages never go through, so I am deleting it. You still have same email address? We can comunicate through email from now on. Messi1983 (talk) 12:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Same email addy as always but you'll have to let me know you've emailed on a talk page, I almost never check email anymore. Jeff (talk| ) 12:56, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No worries dude. Messi1983 (talk) 14:07, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Self-explanatory http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.104.79.18 Hua Xiong (talk) 15:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked for a year, some of the stuff it wrote looked like it might be a malfunctioning spambot. Jeff (talk| ) 16:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.96.35.3 Hua Xiong (talk) 12:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why did you block him for a year?Toughguy1 (talk) 18:45, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Whats it got to do with you? Messi1983 (talk) 19:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Now that is not the spirit to welcome new users grumpy one.Hytr (talk) 20:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hytr and Toughguy1 are both indefinitely blocked as sockpuppets of Joshualeverburg1/Big.boy111, a user from GTA Wiki who got caught abusing multiple accounts and keeps coming over here. Jeff (talk| ) 20:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Forgot the actor's name for Edward and I couldn't be arsed to look as I was in middle of a skype voice convo at the time of editing haha! So I just deleted the falsehood instead. Messi1983 (talk) 10:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Gotta love lazy editing. Jeff (talk| ) 14:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep haha! Messi1983 (talk) 15:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Another blocked Drgster is blocked, as he is a definite sock. Not smart enough none of them to pass the duck test are they? Messi1983 (talk) 21:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Look out... ...we got a tough guy here: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.53.40.209 Hua Xiong (talk) 09:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandal http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/J.W.G12345 Hua Xiong (talk) 08:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.203.149.171 Hua Xiong (talk) 21:20, August 26, 2012 (UTC) A creative vandal http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.100.187.75 Hua Xiong (talk) 00:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen cleverer a couple times, but not too often. I give it a B+. Also he's blocked now. Jeff (talk| ) 02:27, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I give them a D, as I am sure the word pornopgraphy has been added 100 times before all over wikia as a joke haha! Messi1983 (talk) 17:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture Is the picture I added on the bottom right here acceptable? Hua Xiong (talk) 17:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I wonder if ........... I should start taking bets on how long before you start arguing on wikipedia? haha! Messi1983 (talk) 23:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hopefully it won't come to that. Their Bully article doesn't have any regulars watching it and fancruft is easy enough to revert. I just gotta remember not to "abuse rollback" over there. Jeff (talk| ) 02:04, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Done, you can fix my talkpage now you talkpage nuking(typical American) redneck haha! Messi1983 (talk) 01:54, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm trying, lol. Fucking Wikia's glitched. I was going to post my AIM name, then delete the page, then restore all the revisions except the one with the name on it. Jeff (talk| ) 01:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/139.195.242.125 Hua Xiong (talk) 15:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Bully 2 Considering you basicly know bully back to front how are you feeling about Bully 2 coming out (one of the music directors slipped up and said he will be directing the music for bully 2 incase you have only just been informed). Also what are your hopes for the game (improvement wise)8matthewlee8 (talk) 16:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Administrator Fine by me. Rose 22:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Just an FYI Jeff, from 23rd Oct - Nov 1, I'll be in Austria on vacation. Messi1983 (talk) 16:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry that I signed out of AIM, but it keeps playing up on me after 3 or 4 message exchanges with you to the point where my messages don't go through to you anymore. Messi1983 (talk) 00:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Explain something to me... I want to know why my edits to Pedro De La Hoya were reverted? Not only once, but twice. I'm adding specific information to his characteristics based on his dialogue in-game. There should be no problem with it. Zmario 20:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :We generally don't include a sentence in a character's article for every dialogue line they have in the game here. We also try to write in a way that reads smoothly, rather than writing articles like a list of random trivia. And in Bully Wiki:Manual of Style we specifically strongly discourage writing in parenthesis, because it's sloppy. :I also have concerns about where you wrote "He is also extremely paranoid. He feels everyone is out to get him, and no matter where he hides, someone will find him and kill him. He feels everyone is out to get him, and no matter where he hides, someone will find him and kill him.". Can you quote any lines of dialogue from the game to back this statement up, or do you remember what Pedro was doing when you heard him say these things? Jeff (talk| ) 04:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::There are a few instances when he is talking with other students, as well as in free roam. When he is conversing with other students, he says "No matter where you run people will find you! THEY'LL KILL YOU!" and when he is in free roam he says "Leave me alone! Leave me ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" (Even when no one is in the vicinity). Also, he sometimes replies to other students by saying, "If you want, I'll show you all my hiding spaces". Not sure if this would validate my point but he also says "Please, nobody hurt me today." That's just off the top of my head, not sure if there are other instances. If you need any more specific examples, I'll try to find some. Thanks for the quick response! ::On a side note, I started a page to list dialogue of characters, not sure if that would be helpful or not. We could easily just place it as Character Name/Quotes, but I think a general list would be alot easier to navigate. Zmario 13:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::We used to have quotes on here, but decided to get rid of them. 14:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) (Dan not signed in) ::::Doing full lists of quotes caused problems. We do have a cousin-wiki called the Bully Fanon Wiki which does full quote lists. ::::Anyway I'm going to revert back to Zmario's edits and then after I've found the dialogue lines brush up on the written mechanics. Jeff (talk| ) 16:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) 2 things I found out while playing 1. Before I did a class (which was English), I attacked Christy and entered the class. When I came out, my bust meter was empty. 2. When I was going to Art class, I ran near Angie, and she mentioned that she thinks that Mandy is nice. Thought that you might want to know these things. User:DamiedeterJR 02:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. We already knew about Angie thinking Mandy was nice, and that's even mentioned in Mandy's article. I'll add something about attending class resetting your trouble meter to empty, good find there. Jeff (talk| ) 04:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Updating Templates Hey McJeff, I'm new to this wiki ~ I've added a few templates and I'm currently editing the existing ones, making them more attractive and prettier. Please ask me to stop it if you don't like. I've made a clique template and a location template, and I'm currently making a new character one. Fubuki風吹 Let's talk 06:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Email Left you one in your gmail account. Messi1983 (talk) 23:50, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, cause they're pricks haha! On a serious note, never noticed that, damn! Messi1983 (talk) 20:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Marion/Marian I have to disagree with your edit...if you wiki the name Marion, you'll see both men and women have that name. You're probably right in that Marion is usually a masculine name, but since it's used interchangeably for both genders, I think we should leave that part out...what say you?? Hua Xiong (talk) 06:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right, it should come out. Jeff (talk| ) 10:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, cool. Hua Xiong (talk) 22:24, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dude, I think most of the recently promoted patrollers on GTA wiki are a bunch of little Hitlers haha! Messi1983 (talk) 08:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Really? What're they doing wrong? Jeff (talk| ) 10:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Telling users off for stupid things and threatening to have them blocked lol. Messi1983 (talk) 13:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, do the users they're telling off deserve it? Jeff (talk| ) 13:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::One did in a way, and one didn't. The latter, I had a word with the patroller about that. Messi1983 (talk) 19:02, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was watching old school WCW earlier and damn is it me or was Vader one of the best big men in wrestling? I forgot how good he was. Messi1983 (talk) 03:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not just you, brah. You were a WWF fan - remember that time he smashed Yokozuna's leg and wouldn't quit attacking him? I hated Vader in my casual fan days. But he had some good moments early in his WWF run, and he was badass as all hell in WCW (except when Hogan was booking) and Japan. Jeff (talk| ) 04:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Possibly the best big man in the business, although Stan Hansen's a real close second if not his equal. Jeff (talk| ) 04:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC)